


Twisted Wishes

by kingkjdragon



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Abu goes Anthro, Aladdin wants Love, Harems, Large Cock, Perverted Genie, Tail Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: What would Happen if Genie could change things about his rules and took a liking to Aladdin





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Aladdin breathed heavily as the cave collapsed around him and he dropped into a hole with the lamp in hand "what the hell?" he asked himself as he rubbed his bumped head "at least the carpet got Abu out" he mumbled as he accidently brushes the lamp against his pant leg  
A large cloud of smoke poured out of the lamp and a loud voice said "10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck" as a well built man with blue skin stretched and groaned out

"who who are you?!" Aladdin ask shouts as he jumps away from the scantily clad fit blue man his own scrawny underfed form being put to shame  
Looking at Aladdin Genie said "you are a lot smaller then my last master" while smiling 

"m-master?" Aladdin asks as he looks at the man confused about what was going on "and you'd be small too if you lived on the streets" he grumbled  
Hearing this Genie said "yes you are my master and you get unlimited wishes anything you want" while smiling

"r-really?" Aladdin asks his eyes going wide  
"yes" Genie said as he zapped up some food for his little master

Aladdin ate slowly thinking over the change of situation "so by anything you mean anything?"  
Nodding his head Genie moved and saw they were in some dank collapsed cave  
"alright, I wish this place was hospitable" Aladdin says not worried about getting out of there for the moment  
With a wave of his hand Genie transformed the cave into the most extravagant Harem chambers ever seen before, golden columns, white Marble floors, rich silks, soft beds and beautiful boys in sheer clothing waiting to serve Aladdin 

Aladdin's jaw dropped as he salivated seeing the servant boys "are they eunuchs?" he asked the genie quietly  
"nope fully functional subs that care more about your pleasure then their own Master" Genie said amused and finished making the changes like a garden area with a fake sky and a large door leading out side

Aladdin licked his lips as he approaches them and picks out one dressed in almost see through green clothes with red hair and golden eyes "pleasure me" he orders the boy as he lays on the bed  
The boy starts by rubbing Aladdin's body and working his clothes off

"feels good, wish you were more dominant" Aladdin mumbles under the firm touch which feels so good on his body as he's stripped  
(first dumb wish)  
Genie smirked and granted the wish making the boy more dominate and changing him to have more definition and a larger cock

Aladdin moans as the touches become more firm as he becomes putty in the boy's hands now completely naked  
The boy slides down Aladdin's body and brings his mouth to Aladdin's hole and starts rimming it 

Aladdin cries out and without thinking shouts "I wish your tongue was longer"  
The tongue grew inside Aladdin and worked it's way to his Prostate to tease it 

Aladdin whimpers and writhes in pleasure his cock quickly hardening pointing towards the boy as it had been resting under his balls when he laid down  
The boy pulled his tongue out and asked "Master will you please name me?" while stroking Aladdin's cock

"Habu" Aladdin says on a moan as the boy strokes his 5 inch cock  
Habu moved and brushed his own 7 inch cock against Aladdin's hole and gave light thrust not yet penetrating him

"please~" Aladdin moans out as Habu teases his hole with his cock  
Habu slides in deep with a single thrust while Genie is looking for more things to do and decides to bring anything belonging to his master to him

"so good~" Aladdin moans out not even noticing as Genie brings his meager amount of clothes along with Abu and the carpet in as he feels the pleasure of Habu's cock sliding into him  
As Habu is fucking Aladdin, Genie talks to Abu before turning him into a humanoid monkey that can speak english and has a 9 inch cock 

Aladdin moans as he's fucked pushing back against Habu's cock "more~"  
Abu walked over to Aladdin and Habu and placed his 9 inch cock at Aladdin's lips

Aladdin moaned and took the cock into his mouth his eyes widening at the familiar taste and looks up at his monkey turned humanoid and sucks harder on his friends cock  
Habu did not last long before cumming in Aladdin and moving away while Abu asked "do you want me in you Aladdin?"

Aladdin pulled off Abu's cock "please~" he moaned out to his long time friend as his hole winked feeling so empty  
Abu quickly moved and started pounding Aladdin and used his tail to stroke the 5 inch cock

"yes so good Abu~" Aladdin moans out as he pushes back against his friends cock  
Abu leaned forward and started making out with his friend 

Aladdin kissed back as he pushed back on the cock in his hole his cock leaking pre from pleasure it gave him as well as the tail stroking his cock  
Abu worked his tail and tried to make Aladdin cum before him  
Aladdin didn't last long as between Abu and Habu he'd been close to the edge he cried out his friends name as he came his seed coating the monkey's tail  
Abu shot his own load deep into Aladdin's spasming ass with a loud moan and when he was done pulled out and collapsed next to Aladdin

"I wish the rest of our lives could be like this" Aladdin sighed as he cuddled up to his monkey friend  
Genie smiled and worked his magic making it so they would never have to want for anything and could live their lives in peace

Aladdin sighed and kissed Abu as he called over his harem boys to cuddle with them


End file.
